Sous-vide is a method of cooking food sealed in airtight plastic bags in a water bath for longer than conventional cooking times at an accurately regulated temperature much lower than temperatures used for conventional cooking, typically around 55° C. (131° F.) to 60° C. (140° F.) for meats and higher for vegetables. Current sous-vide circulators tend to be designed like scientific equipment consisting of an AC motor above the water and shaft attached to a submersed impeller that agitates or pumps water.